Matoine : 13, chiffre de la chance ou de la malchance ?
by Les Lettres de Servane
Summary: Une belle romance, qui pourrait avoir lieu si le drame des attentats du 13 novembre leur en donne la possibilité. Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel J'ai essayé d'écrire un Matoine selon mon style d'écriture et d'être la plus originale possible. Réussi ou pas ? À vous de me le dire.
1. Introduction

Bon, encore un Matoine. J'avais envie d'essayer avec mon style d'écriture.

J'ai décidé de leur faire vivre les attentats de Paris, une manière de rendre hommage aux médecins, héros dont on a peu parlé, qui ont sauvé de nombreuses vies ce soir-là. J'espère ne manquer de respect à personne en le faisant.

J'espère aussi que vous allez aimer. J'ai écris selon mon style, mais sera-t-il au goût de tout le monde ?

Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel sont des personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Bonne lecture !**


	2. Chapitre 1

_**13 : Chiffre de la chance ou de la malchance ?**_

 **Narrateur : Mystère...**

Vendredi 13 novembre. Il est presque 21h. Mathieu Sommet attend son pote, Antoine Daniel. Qui, comme toujours, est en retard. Ils ont rendez-vous au restaurent ''Le Comptoir Voltaire,'' Mathieu ayant quelque chose à avouer à Antoine. Plus vite il lui aura dit, plus vite il sera fixé, plus vite l'angoisse qui lui frappe le ventre constamment aura disparu. Et puis il avait faim.

Antoine arrive enfin.

 **Mathieu :** _Trois quarts d'heure de retard. Tu me déçois, Daniel. Je m'attendais à deux heures._

 **Antoine :** _Ta gueule, Sommet_.

Ils se topent dans la main, puis entrent. Le restaurent est convivial, les gens discutent, mangent, sont heureux, se détendent après une semaine difficile. Sans que l'autre ne le sache, Mathieu a l'impression de faire tâche, parce qu'il est loin d'être détendu. Il s'installent, puis commandent.

 **Antoine :** _Ça va, mon pote ? T'as l'air tendu comme un balais._

 **Mathieu :** _Un peu._

 **Antoine :** _Bah qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

Mathieu ne répond pas. Lui dire, c'est une si bonne idée ? Ce serait pas mieux d'inventer un mytho, plutôt ? Deux choix : soit il le dit à Antoine et prend le risque de ne plus jamais le revoir, soit il ne lui dit pas, mais continue à avoir mal pour le restant de ses jou...

 **Antoine :** _Euh, Math' ? Je t'ai posé une question._

Ah merde, il avait tant hésité ? Bon, je suppose qu'il va lui dire. Je le connais, il est honnête. Allez, courage, Mathieu !

 **Mathieu :** _Bah... T'as jamais pensé que t'étais peut-être gay ?_

 **Antoine :** _Si, mais je ne pense pas l'être. Enfin, je sais pas trop, j'ai jamais essayé avec un mec. Parce que t'as des vues sur qui ?_

Aïe, question directe. Le pauvre, il va devoir lui dire cash, comme une paire de Rangers dans la gueule (j'avais adoré l'expression).

 **Mathieu :** _T'es sûr de vouloir le savoir ?_

Je vois Antoine blanchir légèrement, mais c'est juste passager.

 **Antoine :** _C'est moi, pas vrai ?_

 **Mathieu :** _Oui._


	3. Chapitre 2

Un silence s'installe. Antoine fixe son verre vide. Il réfléchit, ça se voit. Mathieu, lui, a la tête baissée. Il attend la réponse. Qui finit par arriver.

 **Antoine :** _Écoute, t'es mon meilleur pote._

Ça sent la friendzone.

 **Antoine :** _Je ne sais pas si je suis gay ou pas. Mais je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. Je veux bien essayer._

D'où je suis, je ne vois pas, mais j'imagine que Mathieu sourit. Je sais en tout cas qu'il est heureux. Enfin, surtout soulagé.

 **Mathieu :** _Alors on est ensemble ?_

 **Antoine :** _On est ensemble_.

Il s'embrassent. Timidement. Pfff, z'êtes pas drôles, les gars. De là où je suis, je peux aussi voir les

autres gens. Ils sourient, les encourage. Bon, il y en a que ça choque, mais ils les emmerdent. Ah, c'est fini, Math' recule.

 **Antoine :** _C'est pas différent d'une fille.C'est même mieux, j'ai l'impression._

Rebelote, un autre baiser. Bon, là, c'est plus du roulage de patin. Je suis assez près pour entendre des très légers bruits. Bon, ça va, je veux pas en savoir plus.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge du resto. 21h20. Je pensais pas que tant de choses pouvaient se passer en seulement 20 minutes. Le serveur arrive avec les plats, ils commencent à manger. Ils se sourient en mangeant, heureux. Un léger boum se fait entendre, mais à peine perceptible, personne n'a l'air d'avoir entendu. Sauf moi, qui n'avait pas envie d'entendre toutes les niaiseries que se disent le nouveau couple, et qui donc essayer de faire attention à autre chose. Puis un deuxième, un troisième, un quatrième, de plus en plus proche. Avec des petits bruits secs, comme des mitraillettes. Tout le monde a entendu. Le volume sonore de la salle a baissé, il n'y a plus que des chuchotements, les gens qui se demandent ce qu'il se passe. Mathieu et Antoine se regardent.

 **Antoine :** _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

 **Mathieu :** _Je ne sais pas. On dirait des explosions et des mitraillettes. Et ça se rapproche._

Les deux amoureux ne sourient plus du tout. Ils sont tous les deux inquiets, et ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe. On passe en tout une vingtaine de minutes à écouter les explosions se rapprocher de nous. Les gens ont trop peur pour bouger, faire quelque chose. Puis, Antoine, qui est face à la vitrine du restaurant, qui donne une vue sur la rue, blanchit.

 **Antoine :** _Baisse toi !_

Mathieu obéit, et on se retrouve sous la table. A travers les tables et les chaises qui nous bouchent un peu la vue, on voit un homme habillé en noir, avec une cagoule, qui se met à fusiller tout le monde.

 **Mathieu :** _Putain de merde, c'est un attentat !_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**13 : Chiffre de la chance ou de la malchance ?**_

 **Narrateur : Mystère...**

Antoine hoche la tête. Comment dire ? On est dans la merde !

 **Mathieu :** _Au fait, comment t'as su, qu'on devait se mettre sous la table ?_

 **Antoine :** _J'ai vu une voiture noire s'arrêter devant la porte. Ça, plus les explosions qui se rapprochent, j'ai réagi._

 **Mathieu :** _Bien joué, chéri._

Si je pouvais secouer la tête, croyez-moi je le ferais. On est en plein dans une fusillade, et ils trouvent encore le moyen de se lancer des mots d'amour.

 **Mathieu :** _Suis-moi, et ne te fais pas remarquer. On va essayer de se barrer de là._

On se dirige donc tous les trois, à quatre pattes sous les tables, vers la vitrine du restaurant, à côté de l'entrée. C'est difficile, avec les chaises et les pieds de table. Sans compter qu'on était au fond de la salle, entre le mur du fond et de droite (si on est dos à l'entrée). On a une dizaine de putain de mètres à traverser pour pouvoir s'enfuir.

 **Mathieu :** _Bordel de merde, que fout la police ?!_

Bon, vu que ce n'est pas le seul endroit attaqué, je peux comprendre qu'elle mette autant de temps à arriver. Il me semble qu'on est les sixièmes à se faire attaquer. Elle doit être débordée.

On finit par arriver au devant la vitrine.

 **Antoine :** _Putain, il va falloir se mettre à découvert pour se tirer de là ! Raaah, je savais que je devais pas sortir un vendredi 13 !_

En effet, il y a une banquette qui nous bloque. Il va falloir se mettre debout dessus et courir directement à droite. On a trois où quatre mètres à parcourir pour atteindre la porte d'entrée. Ils ont largement le temps de se faire tuer. Mais il faut essayer.

Mathieu se met alors debout sur la banquette, suivi d'Antoine. Le terroriste se retourne, il est à cinq mètres d'eux, un face à face, puis tout se passe trop vite. J'entends encore deux coups de feu, puis une explosion. Mathieu et Antoine sont projetés par le souffle, contre la vitrine, qui se brise en mille morceaux. Ils atterrissent lourdement sur le trottoir.

J'ai été séparé de Mathieu en tombant. Tout semble flou. Il y a beaucoup de fumée. Math' a atterri sur le dos, et Antoine sur le ventre D'ailleurs il m'écrase un peu. Il se relève en toussant. Son amant ne se relève pas, mais il respire fort, et un peu vite. Antoine se relève, et me pose sur ses genoux. Là, je vois mieux. Un filet de sang coule de sa tête, mais trois fois rien. Le plus grave fait peur.

Mathieu a reçu une balle dans le ventre.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**13 : Chiffre de la chance ou de la malchance ?**_

 **Narrateur : Mystère...**

 **Antoine :** _Putain, Math' !_

Il lui appuie sur la blessure, afin d'empêcher que trop de sang ne sorte. Son amoureux respire plus faiblement.

Mais Antoine recommence à tousser, et crache du sang. Je ne suis pas expert en médecine, mais il me semble que c'est vraiment pas bon signe !

Pourtant, il remets ses mains sur la plaie.

 **Antoine :** _Tiens bon, Math', les secours arrivent._

J'ai un peu peur qu'ils ne soient débordés. J'entends quelqu'un crier que la salle du Bataclan aussi est attaquée. Une prise d'otages.

Antoine continue d'appuyer sur la blessure, s'arrêtant parfois pour tousser et cracher du sang. Mais le pire est à venir. Quand il écarte la veste de Mathieu, pour mieux voir l'impact de balle, il remarque aussi que du sang s'écoule de l'épaule de son amant.

Il a reçu une balle dans l'épaule, près du cœur.


	6. Chapitre 5

_**13 : Chiffre de la chance ou de la malchance ?**_

 **N** **arrateur : Bon, tu nous le dis quand ?!**

 **Antoine :** T'as pas le droit de me lâcher, Math'. Tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir !

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'entende. Il perd connaissance. Quelqu'un s'approche.

 **Inconnu :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 **Antoine :** Il a reçu deux balles.

L'inconnu appelle alors un groupe de pompier, à la recherche de blessés. Ils s'approchent.

 **Pompier :** Lâchez-le, monsieur. On s'en occupe.

Mais Antoine n'y arrive pas. Mathieu agonise, il n'a pas le courage de le lâcher une seconde. Allez, Antoine, courage. Fais-le, pour qu'il vive. Bon, c'est finalement le pompier qui lui retire ses mains, doucement, pour ne pas choquer Antoine plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. D'ailleurs, il se remet à tousser, et cracher du sang. Un autre pompier l'allonger, puis le transporte sur un brancard.

Je le vois partir. Il m'a laissé avec Mathieu. Qui, lui aussi est transporté à l'hôpital. Il est dans le même camion qu'Antoine. Ils suivent le même chemin vers la salle d'opération, qui est déjà bien remplie. Ils sont côte à côte, une dizaine de médecins s'agitent autour d'eux. Je suis sur une petite table, entre le lit d'Antoine et de Mathieu, je peux voir les deux. Ce dernier a un masque à oxygène, ils lui ont retiré son T-shirt.

Antoine est encore conscient, il crache encore du sang, de plus en plus. Les docteurs ont commencé par s'occuper de Mathieu, au bord du décès. Ils l'opèrent, l'ouvrent, le trifouillent pour retirer la mort de son corps. Son amoureux le regarde, les larmes aux yeux. Il le regarde lutter contre la mort, lutter pour survivre. La machine qui mesure son rythme cardiaque émet des bips, qui sont trop espacés les uns des autres. Deux fois, ils ne forment plus qu'un seul biiiiip long, avant de reprendre le rythme d'avant, suite au défibrillateur. Moi aussi, je contemple le spectacle macabre et écœurant. Mathieu Sommet, seulement 27 ans, la vie devant lui, presque derrière. L'injustice du monde, qui frappe ses victimes innocentes. Injustice que les super-héros, qu'on appelle médecins, combattent, sans abandonner. J'imagine que comme moi, Antoine les soutient, du moins mentalement.

Un médecin vient voir Antoine, avec un plateau qui contient du matériel d'opération.

 **Médecin :** Vous avez plusieurs hémorragies internes. Pas le temps d'attendre que vous vous soyez endormi, on doit vous opérer tout de suite.

Il commence à l'ouvrir pour l'opérer. Antoine hurle. Ça dure deux minutes, peut-être cinq, peut-être dix, à se faire charcuter pour être sauvé, le temps qu'il s'endorme sous les effets de l'anesthésie. Mais pour nous, ça semble durer une éternité.

Trois heures. Trois heures le temps qu'il soit hors de danger. Le temps que les médecins le sauvent. Ils l'emmènent en salle de réveil sûrement. Je ne sais pas, je reste avec Mathieu. Il n'est toujours pas sorti. Deux heures de plus qu'Antoine, encore, il reste dans le coma. Puis, il est transporté dans une chambre. Je ne sais pas combien de machines autour, qui le relient à la vie. Une chambre lumineuse, blanche. Et moi, à côté de lui. Je passe mon temps à le regarder, à le veiller. Il a des cernes abominables, signe de fatigue, signe qu'il se bat. Il a intérêt, quand même !

Antoine est guéri. Il vient le voir tous les jours. Il passe son temps à lui tenir la main, à lui parler, l'encourager. D'autres personnes viennent régulièrement le voir. Nyo, Alexis, Linksthesun, les Joueurs du Grenier, Kriss, ses parents, des amis, de la famille. Antoine conduit les parents de Mathieu à l'appartement de leur fils, qu'ils puissent être logés, et près de leur fils.


	7. Chapitre 6

_**13 : Chiffre de la chance ou de la malchance ?**_

 **N** **arrateur : Je te préviens, si tu ne nous le dit pas, on te tue !**

Deux semaines que ça dure. Puis trois. Au fil du temps, la chambre se remplit de fleurs, de cadeaux, de nounours. Mais il ne peut pas le voir, il dort, pour une durée indéterminée. Vers le milieu de la troisième semaine, Mathieu se réveille.

 **Mathieu :** _J'suis au paradis ?_

Antoine lui saute presque dessus.

 **Antoine :** _Putain, Math' ! Je savais que t'allais pas abandonner._

 **Mathieu :** _Non, mon chéri. Pour toi, je suis resté._

Ils s'embrassent longuement, amoureusement, passionnément, et d'autres trucs en -ment.

 **Antoine :** _Plus de trois semaines que les docs se démènent pour que tu restes avec moi. J'ai vraiment envie de leur donner tout les prix et les Awards de la Terre. Ils le méritent._

Mathieu rigole doucement. Antoine appelle les médecins. Ils le déclarent provisoirement (ne parlons pas trop vite, tout de même) hors de danger. Il doit rester au moins deux semaines de plus en observation. La famille et les amis arrivent, chacun son tour.

 **Mathieu :** _Au fait, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, depuis ?_

Antoine lui raconte tout : les explosions au stade, les fusillades, les prises d'otage, les réactions du gouvernement, les recherches des personnes disparues, le nombre de morts... Il lui montre des images enregistrées. On les voit, sur l'une d'entre elle, être projetés à travers la vitre. On ne parle pas beaucoup des médecins, qui sont sauvé des centaines de personnes.

 **Antoine :** _Des héros méconnus._

 **Mathieu :** C _'est clair._

Étant hors de danger, ils annoncent à tout le monde leur relation. Antoine est fixé maintenant : il est gay. Tout le monde semble heureux pour eux. Moi aussi. Je pourrais pleurer de joie devant cet amour, qui a été mis en danger par la haine des gens. Un amour fait pour durer, ça crève les yeux. Un amour qui à été sauvé par des héros en blouse blanche. Un amour qui a failli disparaître tragiquement, à cause de la haine. Un amour... Oui, OK, j'arrête. Mais il a tenu, grâce aux médecins, héros de cette histoire romantique.


	8. Épilogue

_**13 : Chiffre de la chance ou de la malchance ?**_

 **N** **arrateur : On va enfin le savoir ! Champomy !**

Le vendredi 13, jour de chance, ou de malchance ? Les deux, sans doutes. La malchance font qu'ils ont failli mourir, alors qu'ils sont jeunes, insouciants, amoureux. La chance fait que des héros existent, dans ce monde haineux, et qu'il les ont sauvé.

Maintenant, grâce à eux, Mathieu et Antoine vont pouvoir vivre leur amour pleinement. Et moi, je serais aux premières loges. J'en pleurerais, si je pouvais. Mais c'est impossible pour moi. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une épingle de Kirby accrochée à un chapeau.

 _ **Fin 3**_


End file.
